kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Garden
The Garden is a wonderful and friendly chat room. With all types of people who come to play, chat and learn. The Garden is a fun place to hang out! As a forewarning to anyone looking to join us here, we're very strange. Room Description Play nice and mind the flowers. Mods Room Owner: Our wonderful room owner TheLetterB helps keep us all in line and is also known for a love of Ovaltine and doing the "face-cake". Other resident mods: Saxophan is currently the newest mod in The Garden. He plays saxophone. The games he enjoys most are RPGs and adventure games, especially old-fashioned ones. He also loves music. If you like alternative rock, talk to him, people like you are hard to find nowadays. Lancer873 is utterly obsessed with penguins. His lenience is always changing, but he has little mercy for repeat offenders. He has quickly become the most active mod in The Garden, although half of that time he's idling or focusing on his game. Regular Members Alpha_jester is a Turtle that loves onions. Has a pet rhino whose name is Fluffy (not short for Fluffy_Panda) and think that evil pirate midgets from hell will arm themselves with shotguns and kill a couple of old people. Also in some games goes by Emo muffin. Amorythorne is the undisputed some-what-disputed awesomest member, known far and wide for her radiant beauty. However, she can be vain sometimes. Has rarely been seen due to her educational obligations. bbdest Is secretly an alien, also enjoys playing Transformice. BlindSeer is rawrpointoh's akamaru. He is a big wolf who beats rawr at racing most all the time. He is very kind (rawr wishes she was as kind as him) If you're in the garden and need someone to talk to, Blind will help you. Also along with Keac and TsubakiKasugai when the chat slows down to halt Epic RP occurs, and usually they don't get into trouble with The Garden. Bluntsword Is often misunderstood. >.> Bubblecars deserves all of the world's ice cream. He also brings sexy back. He is a sexy beast. He is popular with women. He is a troll. The Game. Dominator497 is obviously the best worst mediocre awesomist Gardener! He also usually has a daily question at 7:00 PM EST. He also created Soul Power ™. Dougzy does not like to be called by his username, her prefers his real name, Doug. Is an english vampire. Dracowulfen is a generally disliked male, for good reason. He has an incredibly short temper, and often rants. He also likes Transformers. Decepticons, let's Roll! He's a demon prince by the way. DrDonut People think DrDonut is quite Vain, yet they are not as enlightened like he is. He focuses on all members, especially the girls. They seem to find him quite strange because of this, but they know he is true beauty. He is the greatest man who ever lived, he once made a game which envolved fighting monsters and eating hamburgers. People reacted negatively to his creation, but only because it did not include the always loved semi-colon(;). Donut mixes up past and present tense, and flips words around, he notices this while typing, but is too lazy to go back and fix it. Donut seems to be the savior of this page, linking everyone's name and fixing the spaces inbetween names when all hope seems lost. Donut the greatest then set out to create the most semi-colon-ish '''Game of All Time. '''In short, DrDonut is the greatest person who possibly ever lived. Ever. He is love. DrDonut also thinks that Bubblecars deserves all of the Ice-cream in the world. Donut thinks Bubbles should leave his profile alone. Ferretferret is an adorable, fluffy ferret. He bites, but always in a sophisticated manner. He is everyone's favorite ferret. Fluffy_PandaHas quit Kongregate. Go ahead, type her name in the search bar on Kongregate, she doesn't show up. A shame she quit, she was one of the nicest gardeners. (WE MISS YOU FLUFFLES! Please say it ain't so!) Hellfox is purely awesome. Nice to everyone, tries to stop arguements, and is the best Elements player around. He also likes hugs and huggles. Ig88 is only the coolest robot in the garden. makes lots of wise cracks, and often gets ignored. Also his name looks like iq but it's ig. joshvolcanus: the odd person in the bunch that normally falls on pain or several other people when entering the garden. oathkeeper has had several attempts to lay a trampoline where josh will land but has failed everytime. josh does the falling for everyone in the garden. Keacis always happy, and for some reason, always comes back to life upon dying. He sometimes goes by is Cake. Has some of the best luck when it comes to people falling on him or things happening to him, usually ending with an RP between a few of the regulars. Keac gets run over by many things. "I don't know how those shrooms got in there. I'm holding them for a friend." "In your mouth?" Lordshoe is sexy. nuff said. NWade95 is the sexy one. Oathkeeper128: used to go by lilnate128 but then society hated him and he changed it. He is currently just a random guy on the sidelines of the garden. oathkeeper likes to rp and cannot lose oath may die or something but is never willing to surrender a rp battle. Pain Chain: a guy on the garden that usually gets beaten up or Rp's. He is always lookin for a multiplayer game to play. Piemonkey: no other description besides the fact that he is angry he was not on this page. rawrpointoh is nice. Very sweet. Is an anime ninja who lives in a Japanese temple with my foxe, Foxelle (see foxelle ) She loves to watch anime and read manga. She loves metal and giving people hugs. Enjoys greatly seeing people happy. She usually has something interesting thing to say and tries to revive chat whenever it dies. SirenAngelique is the pocket rocket of the channel. Her small size and awesome attitude make her lovely to have around. She also has a strange fiction fantasy where she thinks that she deserves more sweets than Bubblecars. SpudMuffin1337 doesn't believe that english people have feet. He is known to joke around alot, and has an orange beard. He is not a pirate, but he is very manyly. Supernoobian Enters by saying "Mentlegen." RisingDragon1998: Is a Rock-Ballad singing, crazy person, who can turn into a Dragon...for some reason? Anyways, tends to be a bit spastic at times. TheLightDemon is an insane person who is all around happy with life. He will steal your oven knobs, break your crayons, and stab Keac. Likes to give hugs, dance, nudity, marmosets, tacos, furries, more tacos, rp, saying hello, lots of maths, and porn. Do not leave him alone with your kids or pets. He also has a somewhat depressing past of being insulted constantly by his peers in school. treatyer is a confused user who didn't realize he was listed on this page. TsubakiKasugai likes video games, and hates apologizing to people, you'll be lucky if you can make him apologize... DOES NOT LIKE TO BE CALLED TSUTSU!!! However does enjoy the crazy shenanigans in The Garden when the chats slows and RP starts up with BlindSeer and Keac. Vampress666 only the coolest vampire in the garden. she likes to hang out in the trees, and do fun things, but beware, she also has a very nasty wrath; so stay on her good side. Also, screw you all for not even thinking to add me. Love, the vampire that will brutally murder you in the daytime and sleep soundly at night. (Vampress666) War1000 Is the resident alien slug thing train, although on occasion he does change. Has a twisted sense of chivalry, and believes that souls Corn Dogs are the best foods ever invented, and likes to watch hen- Anime. Oh, and eats chocalte milk clouds that rain cotton candy, welcome to drocsiD. Ex Mods NtriusWhiteMoth doesn't show up nearly as often as he used to, but this cryptic lepidoptera has been known to haunt the Garden from time to time. His greatest concern often seems to be the fate of his precious rafflesias. He voluntarily gave up his modship, despite rumors to the contrary, because he decided the work demanded more than it was worth. (If you see him, ask him what "Soul Power ™" is. He will set you strait) restlessfox is known for RuneScape skills and restlessness. He used to own the Den, and only acquired so by demolishing The Dumptruck, in a selfish political sweep, using trolls and nonsense to change the name. The Den then stood in it's place. restlessfox couldn't handle the den, and quickly gave it over to a new Moderator and new Kongregate member, Dr_G_sto. Restlessfox unfortunately passed away in July of 2010. R_i_d_d_l_e is the winner of the "Hardest name to whisper in The Garden award" and also has RuneScape skills. In early 2009, R_i_d_d_l_e relinquished his modship saying "I have my reasons," but he recently reclaimed his title. He is now a regular moderator of The Village. RemoWilliams is the Garden Drunk, who also can "BoOt" the trolls "To ThE hEaD!" However, He does not visit as frequently as he once did. You can check out his piano skills here: &fmt=18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zO03N2JLOaM&fmt=18 qwertyrobot is not a bot and is known for glomps and hugs of all and sundry. Sadly, with school, she became overwhelmed and requested that her account be permabanned. Alison, as well as several mods, have verified that she still has her M and will be welcomed back if she requests the ban be lifted. Sodaplayer is no longer the newest Garden mod but is still the official scribe. Garden Garden Garden Garden